Cicatrices
by Rebeca-chan
Summary: algo cliché el titulo, algo nuevo de historia. tras haber llegado de una misión de varios mese, Fate T. se dará cuenta que, a pesar de estar en casa, el fantasma de lo sucedido la seguirá el resto de su vida...o eso es lo que cree...


Cicatrices

"arrastro notoriamente mi pierna derecha…mi hombro izquierdo caído haciendo que me encorve levemente. El parche en mi ojo izquierdo me impide caminar con soltura.

Sin embargo, estoy a solo unos cuantos metros de mi hogar…solo quiero llegar…un poco más…

Nuestra vecina me miraba raro. Como si debatiera internamente en ayudarme o no, con mi equipaje…finalmente decidió adentrarse en su casa y cerrar la puerta"

-como si necesitara de ella…

"mientras murmuraba cosas, me acercaba lentamente. Hasta que por fin llegue a nuestra puerta. Torpemente sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo de la chamarra que traía puesta. _¡Aguanta un poco más!_ Gritaba mi subconsciente. Ya no podía estar mucho tiempo más de pie, mis fuerzas comenzaban a fallarme. _¡Ábrete de una vez maldita puerta!_

Mientras intentaba girar la perilla mi vista se comenzaba a nublar…hasta que ¡al fin se abrió la puerta!

Entre unas cuantas maldiciones y tropezones logre entrar…estaba todo oscuro, mire el reloj de la pared, marcaba 3:30am. No era como si Nanoha o Vivio fueran a estar despiertas. Mientras me quitaba los zapatos caí de lleno al piso, un pequeño grito de dolor se me escapo de los labios. Cerré los ojos intentando ya no gritar e intentando inútilmente que dejara de doler, sin darme cuenta que alguien había prendido la luz y se acercaba lentamente a mi"

-¡Fate-chan! ¿Estás bien?

-c-c-creo…

"me miro preocupada, por fin fijándose en las vendas que cubrían mi cuello y el parche en mi ojo"

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?...

"Continuo preguntando mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me llevaba al sofá. Mi ojo derecho la miraba a los ojos mientras ella continuaba preguntando y me miraba de arriba abajo.

Entonces… Su mirada choco con la mía.

Ese cosquilleo en el estómago…la ausencia del mundo…solo ella y yo…mi corazón latiendo a mil…su sonrisa preocupada me daba una sensación de calidez. _Es tan hermosa…sin dudas soy muy afortunada de tenerla en mi vida_

Ignorando el dolor de mi hombro y costillas la acerque para abrazarla"

-te extrañe mucho….

"mientras te susurraba en el oído podía notar el calor subiendo a su cara. Se separó de mí sonriendo con ese lindo rubor en sus mejillas acercándose a mí…rozando sus labios y los míos en un corto pero lindo beso.

Me estaba comenzando a dar sueño…cada vez la imagen de mi amada se borraba un poco más…sin saber cómo, me ayudo a levantarme y llevarme a nuestra cama…

No me importo traer el uniforme, lo único que quería en este momento era dormir a lado de ella…."

-duerme tranquila amor…aquí estoy con tigo…

"con esa melodiosa voz y esas dulces palabras fui quedando poco a poco dormida…"

Al día siguiente

"era de mañana ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Pues podía escuchar a las aves cantar, el olor de desayuno inundando mis fosas nasales.

Note que aún tenía el uniforme puesto con la camisa con dos botones desabrochados. Mientras intentaba quitarme la chaqueta, Nanoha entro y corrió a ayudarme ya que las costillas y espalda me dolían horrores."

-buenos días Fate-chan

-buenos días Nanoha

"se acercó a mí y me beso, mordiendo juguetonamente mi labio. Esta mujer me está provocando.

Me separe de ella y comencé a besar su cuello, empezó a entrecortarse su respiración y un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios. "

-n-n-no podemos…

-¿Por qué no?

"su voz ronca y mi susurro provoco que el color rojo se subiera a si rostro.

Deje de hacerla sufrir y la deje en paz…por ahora"

-d-debes ducharte para que puedas tomar tu desayuno.

-¿no tienes trabajo hoy?

-no, estoy de permiso…es solo…que quería estar con tigo.

"sonreí, mi corazón acelerándose, la abrace. Era tan hermoso poder sentirla cerca de mi después de todo lo que paso en aquella misión"

-¿me contaras como te fue en tu misión?

-…no quisiera hablar de eso…

-¿tan mal estuvo?

-si…todo empezó…

 _Flash back_

" _-soldados, esta es una misión de máxima prioridad, necesitamos el cien por ciento de éxito, la vida de la población está en riesgo si no detenemos a los rebeldes…será el fin_

 _-¡si señora!_

 _-capitán Harrison, usted y su escuadrón se quedaran aquí a defender la base, necesito que no traspasen esta barrera_

 _-¿y si eso pasa?_

 _-estaremos perdidos…_

" _el tenso silencio era notable. Tome a bardiche con fuerza._

 _Teníamos que iniciar el ataque. Ellos nos superaban en número, demasiado para mi gusto._

 _Con mi traje de batalla subí al helicóptero que nos llevaría al punto de reunión….sin darnos cuenta…que todo cambiaria a partir de eso"_

 _-Logan, Johnson. Cuando lleguemos-_

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

" _la cola del helicóptero estallo, enviándonos en picada al suelo._

 _Creí…que sería el final…_

 _Cuando chocamos en el piso, salimos disparados alrededor de la cabina. Algo se incrusto en mi pierna, mientras que otras cosas rasgaban mi espalda._

 _Una vez que estaba fuera, me tumbe en el suelo. Estaba empezando a llover, lavando la sangre que estaba encima de mí._

 _Sin un medio de trasporte y con nuestra magia inservible en la zona, tardaríamos días en llegar al punto de reunión."_

 _-¿capitana…se…encuentra bien?_

 _-si cabo ¿Cómo esta esa herida?_

" _note que su cabeza sangraba. Mirando a los sobrevivientes que a duras penas se movían, me intente levantar"_

 _-mejor que la de usted. Tenemos que avanzar, no tardaran en encontrarnos_

" _asentí con la cabeza._

 _Sin un mapa, ni suministros suficientes, comenzamos a caminar. Mi pierna dolía demasiado, más de una vez me detuve para mitigar un poco el dolor. El camino era lodoso, lleno de maleza en medio dela montaña._

 _Un disparo me zumbo en el oído e inmediatamente nos pusimos en posición de defensa. Una lluvia de balas callo sobre nosotros. Mientras esquivábamos las balas intentaba identificar de dónde venían._

 _Con la adrenalina a mil. Corrí directo hacia ellos, recibiendo una bala justo en el hombro. Agradecida por mi velocidad logre reducir a 3 de ellos, pero aún quedaban 5._

 _La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo me estaba desgastando, entre esquivar balas y golpes intentando inútilmente golpear a alguno, uno de los tipos logro sorprenderme por la espalda, lo último que recuerdo fue un puño en mi rostro._

 _Estaba aturdida, todo mi cuerpo dolía…unas pequeñas manos quitaron un pañuelo de mi frente. Mire alrededor, estaba en una celda, con niños y mujeres. Todos se veían sucios y desesperados, delgados hasta los huesos. Una pequeña de cabello rubio se acercó dudosa a mí con un pedazo de pan. No recordaba la última vez que había comido algo._

 _Comí el pan como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mire mi pierna, tenía una venda improvisada formando un torniquete. Había dejado de sangrar pero aun dolía."_

 _-¿dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi equipo?_

" _parecía que no hablaban mi idioma. Inspeccione el lugar notando una diminuta ventada que al parecer daba al exterior. Me levante con dificultad, mirando a través de esta…quede horrorizada…_

… _todo mi escuadrón…todos…estaban… colgados de un cable…colocados en una cruz…quemados…"_

-basta Fate-chan…no tienes porque decirme…

"Fate está realmente mal…no me imagino que otras cosas debió haber visto…su mirada quedo ausente, vacía…

La envolví en mis brazos…lloro. Lloro como nunca lo había hecho, lloro por lo que ha soportado todos estos años.

Vivio entro en la habitación, mirando a Fate en ese estado corrió a abrazarla."

-te pareces tanto a ella….

-¿a quién Fate-mama?

-se llamaba Ilya…

-¿llamaba?

"su mirada se ensombreció…nunca la había vito de esa manera. ¿Qué paso después en esa misión? ¿Por qué le afecto tanto?...su semblante cambio"

-pude haberla salvado…

-Fate

-debí…debí ser más rápida, más fuerte….

-¿de qué hablas?

"me miro. Se estaba culpando de algo que seguramente no fue su culpa. Salió rápidamente de la cama y se encerró en el baño, escuchábamos sus sollozos y golpes a la pared.

Cuando salió, con rastros de lágrimas, cayó de rodillas. Estaba muy débil, se veía pálida.

¿Qué te paso?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: ¿quieren saber que paso en la misión? ¿Qué paso con la pequeña Ilya para que le afectara tanto?

Deja tu comentario, gracias por leer.


End file.
